Kids Box: Fusion
is an action-adventure-comedy comic book series based on Kids Box. Synopsis In an alternate universe, several of the Toon Box characters are fused, creating a unique identity, having exciting adventures while outsmarting their foes. Characters Heroes *'Bugskey Bunnouse' - fusion between Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse *'Daffonald Duck' - fusion between Daffy Duck and Donald Duck *'SpongeYakko WarnerPants' - fusion between SpongeBob SquarePants and Yakko Warner *'Timnah Turgan' - fusion between Timmy Turner and Hannah Morgan **'Cosphy' - fusion between Cosmo and Dolphy **'Wanky' - fusion between Wanda and Sparky Morgan *'TBD' - fusion between Lincoln Loud and TBD *'Sonnin the Speedy Hedgehog' - fusion between Sonic the Hedgehog and Collin the Speedy Boy *'Stabs Butterbunny' - fusion between Star Butterfly and Babs Bunny *'Marster Dinny' - fusion between Marco Diaz and Buster Bunny Allies *'TBD' - fusion between Lola Bunny and Minnie Mouse *'TBD' - fusion between Tina Russo Duck and Daisy Duck *'TBD' - fusion between Porky Pig and Goofy Goof *'TBD' - fusion between Petunia Pig and Clarabelle Cow *'TBD' - fusion between Sylvester Pussycat and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Tweety Bird and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Foghorn Leghorn and Scrooge McDuck *'TBD' - fusion between Mac Gopher and Chip *'TBD' - fusion between Tosh Gopher and Dale *'TBD' - fusion between Patrick Star and Wakko Warner *'TBD' - fusion between Gary the Snail and Buttons *'TBD' - fusion between Sandy Cheeks and Dot Warner *'TBD' - fusion between Eugene H. Krabs and Thaddeus J. Plotz *'TBD' - fusion between Squidward Tentacles and Dr. Otto Scratchansniff *'TBD' - fusion between Amy Rose, Sally Acorn and Baylee Mardis **'TBD' - fusion between Cream the Rabbit, Nicole the Holo-Lynx and Kerigan Mardis *'TBD' - fusion between Miles "Tails" Prower and Nancy Samano *'TBD' - fusion between Knuckles the Echidna and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Scooby-Doo and Courage the Cowardly Dog *'TBD' - fusion between Blossom and Pearl *'TBD' - fusion between Bubbles and Amethyst *'TBD' - fusion between Buttercup and Garnet *'TBD' - fusion between Lego and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Wag and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Rose and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Gatopardos and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Skylos and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Gata and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Occhi Rossi and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Ronzio and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Pengin and Brandy *'TBD' - fusion between Mark and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Minka and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Squid and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Maui and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Bigfoot and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Alien and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Nessie and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Mothman and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Chupacabra and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Eric and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Claire and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Velocity and Samurai Jack *'TBD' - fusion between Flytrap and Kaylia *'TBD' - fusion between Mike Buildtom and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Manny Tooltiez and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Sam Creatowski and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Sir Zach Buck and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Asantias Skyfire and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Sir Super and TBD Antagonists *'TBD' - fusion between Yosemite Sam and Pete *'TBD' - fusion between Elmer Fudd and Mortimer Mouse *'TBD' - fusion between Marvin the Martian and the Phantom Blot *'TBD' - fusion between Sheldon Plankton and the Brain **'TBD' - fusion between Karen Plankton and Pinky *'TBD' - fusion between Denzel Crocker and Mr. Walsh *'TBD' - fusion between Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and Teary Eyed Bryte **'TBD' - fusion between Orbot and Eli **'TBD' - fusion between Cubot and Fang Suckle *'TBD' - fusion between Ludo and Montana Max *'TBD' - fusion between Mojo Jojo and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Velcro and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Stella and TBD Issues Trivia Category:Comics Category:Kids Box Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas